two hearts become one
by zeroandkanamelover99
Summary: zero and kaname are in for a surprise when zero ends up pregnate and rein come for a vist
1. Chapter 1

As zero kuran kaname kurans wife was in the kitchen making diner when his wonderful husband got home from his meeting with the vampire council. How dearly he missed his lover.

Kaname's pov

As I walked though the door I could smell zero's delicious cooking. I came up behind him he tensed as I hugged him then he relaxed into my embrace" Welcome home babe, I missed you" zero said to me "how was your trip?" he added, "it was horrible if you ask me those purvey basturds need to get laid and stop trying to get in my pants I have a wife for gods sake!" I yelled.

zeros pov

I laughed at what kaname was saying "well your mine remember that" I said to kaname we sat down for our meal and had to get this out of my system "kaname listen… I want to have a baby our heir."

NEXT CHAPER

Kaname pov

"WHAT!,HOW,WHEN!" I was screaming now he wants my baby our heir I could not be happier 'is he kidding?' "yes I want your baby our heir kaname" I got up from my side of the table I picked zero up and spun him "I want a baby to or twins!" I said "me too kaname, me too" zero said I got down on my knees and said "thank you zero for giving me this opportunity" I said "your very welcome kaname".

Zero pov

Our lips meet in a slow passionate kiss, the blissful moment lasted until we both needed air. "will you make love to me kaname?" "yes my darling zero" we made love slowly that night

NEXT CHAPTER

Kaname pov

The next morning I noted zero look paler than before." Zero do you need blood?" I asked "about that kaname I want to have a blood bond" he looked down at his feet I put my finger under his chin to have him look up at me "I want it to zero I want to take shizukas's mark away from your neck and replace it with the kurans rose' I said "bit me then claim me though blood" we both bit each other and shizukas mark became the kuran rose.

Zero pov

A few hours later I threw up and I asked kaname to have seiren to bring me a pregnancy test. She got me the test and I drew my blood because it was a vampire pregnancy test. I waited five minutes and the results were shocking. Two pink positive signs

Next chapter

Kaname pov

As I came into the bathroom I saw zero looking at the mirror, "kaname….im pregnant" I stared at the floor tears of joy threatening to fall "oh my gosh, were going to be parents" I walked up to zero and spun him I don't know how to explain my happiness "were going to have a baby, now how about names?" "I got an idea for a girl how about Rosalie juri kuran and for a boy haruka mason kuran" I thought about those names "I love them there amazing"

zero pov

As I saw those pink plus signs I was immediately frozen in my spot looking in the mirror my silver hair my piercing all of my fetchers I was so amazed I heard a know on the door "zero may I come in?" I didn't answer him I was to frozen in my spot. He came in "zero are you alright?" "kaname im pregnant." he stood there looking down with tears on his face "oh my gosh were going to have a baby?"

"Yes kaname we are" "I want twins" I heard kaname gasp

"quiet I may be able to hear a heartbeat" silence filed the room "were having twins" I screamed and jumped in his arms "I'm so happy"

Kaname pov

When I found out were having twins I was so ecstatic I picked up zero and spun him "I need to go to my study and fill up some reports I need to get done for the council you know how cranky they can get" "yup I know that feeling" I went to my study and sent takuma a e-mail 'dear takuma I have news for you me and zero are having twins how are you and shiki we are very excited the babies names are Rosalie juri kuran and haruka mason kuran what do you think e-mail be back soon love kaname' I finished my e-mail and got working on my reports for the council I got a letter from my step-sister schyler she wants to visit? I sent her an e-mail saying she can visit and I have some news for her and we decided her and rein's visit for tomorrow. My eyes were getting heavy and as soon and I closed my eyes I went to sleep.

Zero pov

As I went into his study I noticed he was asleep so I closed his laptop and picked him up and put him on the couch in there and took out his cell phone and took a picture I noticed he drooled on his laptop a little ,he sent the picture to every one on his contact list takuma sent a reply back saying it was so funny he might have peed his pants. I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast I decided on pancakes and fruit. A bout an hour later kaname came down the stairs sleepily "I called the doctors office and doctor Hackett will be doing my ultra sounds" "ok when is our first appointment?" "tomorrow" "ok" then schyler and rein are coming tomorrow" "okie dookie"

Kaname pov

I was so looking forward to this day where I can meet sky and rein again and to finally tell them im going to have twins


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zero pov

When kaname told me that rein and sky were coming I was so scared '_what would they say? I mean im male for gods sake' _I felt kaname up behind me because of the blood bond. "Kaname can you hear my thoughts"_ 'yes love I Could hear them' 'sorry, im just so nervous about what rein and sky will say' 'just don't worry but then yet again I know you cant sit still and not worry about it'_ "thank you kaname for understanding" "your welcome my love" I went downstairs slowly because kaname was right behind me worrying that if I went to fast I would fall so I was going slow for his sake _'you know kaname you can be so protective' 'I know that's why you love me' I laughed_ about that_ 'yes I do love you for many reason's' _and with that they went to go have something to eat "what would you like to eat" "how about just a sandwich and some chips" "ok will do babe" I gave kaname a kiss before going to make lunch

Kaname pov

We were eating lunch and zero said something I couldn't understand "what did you say?" "I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom '_I feel really bas about what I did to you zero' 'its fine kaname I wanted this baby remember' 'ok I believe you'_ "are you ok zero?" "yeah I'm fine don't worry" "ok if you say so" we went back to sleep we woke up the next morning and started getting ready for the ultra sound with Doctor Hackett(aka me J) as we got to the Doctors zero was shaking, really bad in my opinion but he said he was fine. We checked in and it was a vampire clinic so they knew that a male could get impregnated by another male who is a pureblood. "Mr. and ? The doctor will see you now" _'this is it kaname' 'im ready' _we went into the doctor office " could you please put this gown on?" "ok one moment" I waited for zero to get dressed and the doctor put on this gel stuff witch is apparently cold but I wasn't going to say anything.

Zero pov

Well this was not expected " you will be having twins one boy and one girl congrats" "thank you doctor Hackett" "your very welcome before you leave please make another appointment for the next month" "ok will do." me and kaname were done and got our next appointment for next month.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Schuyler pov

As we came up the long drive way of kaname and zero. I got nervous and rein could feel me get nervous and he asked what was wrong "sky you ok?" "I'm ok just scared to see my step-brother again" "it'll be fine ill be by your side at all times" we got up to the steps we rang the door bell. zero opened the door he giggled when he say me and gave me a bear hug "zero… cant…breath" "sorry" " its ok long time no see huh" "yeah its been a while how are you rein?" "I'm good how bout you?" "im perfectly happy… well you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" "ok were coming"

Rein pov

"so what's the big surprise?" I said after all the hugging was over with, and me and sky were sitting on the couch and kaname came down all covered in blue and pink paint. "I guess your going to yell at me zero" "no sweetie" "hey sky hey rein! How are you guys?" "were fine right sky?" "yup all dandy" it was quiet as zero told kaname to go get clean clothes on and when he came back down stairs me and Schuyler and I yelled "WHATS THE SURPIRSE?" "ok ok I'M PREGNATE!" "OMG im so happy for you two" "yes congrats" well that was a shock. "would you like to see the kids rooms" "hell yeah!" I heard sky yell we all laughed at sky "what was it something I said?" "no its just you cursed you never do" "well im excited you cant blame me" we walked up the grand staircase and the first door we came to was a dark blue door that said_ Haruka mason kuran _and the wall were a bright lake blue it had a crib, changing table bottles ad the next room has a dark rose color with the kuran rosedoor had _Rosalie juri kuran _written on the door and it had all the same things for a baby as did the other one they were both amazing rooms

Sky's pov

As we got back down stairs I had to go to the bathroom

I came back and the boys were smiling at something and then they pushed rein towards me and zero yelled "wait let me get the camera" he got his camera and recorded as rein got down on his knee and proposed "skyler will you marry me?" "YES! I will marry you" they shared a passionate kiss

Zero pov

"awwww kaname remember when that was us" I said while in his arms "I remember as it was yesterday" "would you two love birds like to eat dinner with us?" I asked sky and rein "sure would you rein?" "sure" I made homemade pizza and breadsticks. We all shared laughs and jokes. Sky was apparently was so ecstatic. The love of her live was going to marry her and she was just so happy.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

kaname pov

As we watched sky and rein leave with the huge diamond on her finger but zeros is bigger than sky's_ 'ha-ha top that rein!' 'KANAME that was not needed!'_ 'sorry_ but I had to'_ '_well don't do it again or you'll get punished' 'I like that idea'_ we waved as we saw sky and rein drive out of the drive way. I picked zero up bridal style and he blushed "you said I would get punished but you are going to get punished" "YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" through out the whole night kaname and zero made love

Sky's pov

As they got home they went to the bed room and started making out it started to get intensified and rein got a hard on, I gasped "rein! Do you seriously have a hard on?" "well only you would do that to me and if anyone would take you from me I would rip their heads off" "oh rein I really love you" "I love you to sweetie"

Reins pov

"Hey sky?" "yeah?" "can I stay the night with you?" "yea sure its fine with me, You should go and get some clothes so you aren't sleeping in dirty clothes" "ok I'll be back in a half hour Kay babe" "ok see you then" I gave her a small kiss before I grabbed some condoms and got rid of my hard on got some clothes and locked my apartment and I got into my car and left. I got back to sky's and I heard the shower running.

Sky's pov

I heard the door opening to my penthouse I knew it was rein only he had the key to my penthouse. "sky where are you" "in the shower" "ok" I got done with my shower and walked out with only my towel I saw rein licking his lips and I decided I'm going to give rein my virginity. "like what you see?" "very much" I walked over and whispered in reins ear "I want to have sex rein with you" he was shocked and then the next thing I know he's on top of me and slid of my towel I felt weird I tried to cover up put his had stopped me "no sky I love they way you look I want you" "then take me" let the sex games begin!

**Authors note: well my little lovelies sky and rein are pureblood vampires ok just letting you know please review please oh please no flames :D tanks.(I meant for it to say tanks)**


	5. Chapter 7

Sky's pov

When I got up in the morning I threw up all that I ate last night. '_what's going on with me' _I slid down the bathroom wall I was still in pain for having sex last night. I blushed at the thought.' my_ period is late' OH MY GOD' _That cant be right can it? Well I am a vampire so it does speed up the egg and the sperm. I have to figure this out. As I drove to the pharmacy market I got the pregnancy test (vampire one) and I drove home as fast as the speed limit would allow me to go I was to nervous. '_just breathe in out in out' _Crap that reminded me of last night I got to the drive way I pulled in and went up to the bathroom but I first checked to see if rein was sleeping and he was dead asleep I did what I needed I put blood and pee on the stick I waited for five minutes. Four minutes three minutes two minutes one minute. The stick read two little pink positive signs "oh my god…." I slid onto the floor not believing the results.

Rein's pov

As I walked down stairs I could smell waffles and fruit

It smelt so good I wrapped my arms around sky she jumped but relaxed I could see stray tear marks. What's wrong with sky? "rein can go out to lunch today?" "sure" "were do you want to go?" "anywhere I don't care I just want to spend time with my fiancée." "no no its fine well it's a date" "well its time for breakfast were having waffles and fruit" "great lets eat" as time went by we sat on the couch watched some movies cuddled and I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to go out to lunch well that will be answered

Sky pov

I cant do this. Me and rein were walking and we sat down on the bench. I still cant believe im pregnant. I should tell him that im pregnant but what would he do break our engagement. I thought about this morning when we were eating I couldn't keep down most of the food I did get sick but rein didn't know. "sky? Hello anyone in there?" "huh what?" I asked him because I wasn't really listing "I asked you a question about a minute ago you looked like you were in lala land" "oh I'm sorry I was thinking sorry what did you say" "its nothing" "oh ok" we sat in silence "rein I need to tell you something" "what is it" "I think Im-Im…" I cut myself of and looked at my shoes he got on his knees and said "sky you need to tell me or I cant help you" "rein I'm-I'm pregnant….

**End of chapter 5**

Author note:

Well my lovelies what did ya think?


	6. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own anything sorry for long spacing and thanks to my beta Readers4Lovers check he out**

**Zero pov**

I woke up this morning and I would have felt good and refreshed if it wasn't for kaname. I legit had to drag my ass out of bed this morning but if it hadn't been for kaname and he sex every night I would not be I not this problem now would I but he's my husband and I love him with all my heart and I tried to stretch out but really bad Idea I felt pain shoot up though me and I cursed under my breath "that bastard" I got up to go make breakfast when my phone goes off "kuran here" I was so not happy with the response I got from the other person on the other end "well well well, if its not the famous kyiru zero or should I say kuran zero didn't know you where getting screwed up the ass by the great kuran kaname he he" I so was not in the fucking mood for this "shut the hell up katio I am so not in the god damn mood" maybe he will get the point "sorry didn't mean to bust your bubble" guess he didn't "I only called to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me" I knew that was coming " I cant sorry oh get every one in here for this one I don't really want to repeat this again" I heard katio rush to get everyone in the room "everyone's in now get on with the program" well here goes nothing "I wont be in for a while because guess what I'm pregnant with the vampire kings babies that right I'm Prego" I hears a gasp and someone had fainted and I heard a lot of congrats and all that good stuff "that's right he's pregnant with my baby" that when I noted kaname was behind me "and you know what I'm proud to be screwed up the ass by the great fucking kuran kaname!" haha how do you like dem apples katio I am so not into you "now if that is all can I please spend time with my husband" and with that I hung up "kaname James kuran you scared the hell outta me" he hugged me and I hugged him back "sorry didn't mean to" he gave me a light kiss on the lips I tugged on his hair and pulled him closer he moved his tongue agents my lips I don't care if I hurt I will have him inside me right now. But breakfast first

kaname pov

I woke up to hear zero yelling at someone on the phone 'this cant be good' I thought to myself. I went down the stairs quiet as a mouse then I heard zero say that dumb katio's name of Corse it's the HA (hunters association) I hugged zero from behind and he was tense but then he felt my presence and relaxed and then he yelled "im proud to be screwed up the ass by the great kuran kaname" ha ha I laughed my ass off it was so funny well now they know he's mine and not anyone else's and then I put in he's having my babies and kaito fainted ha bastard and then he said more things and hung up "kaname James Kuran you scared me" I hugged him and faced him "sorry" "its ok" I guess he was very tired because of our nine amazing blissful sex last night. I swore I saw stares as he pounded into me like an animal and then we switched damn that was some good sex great now I have a boner I bet zero can smell it now "kaname do you seriously have a boner" I heard zero say over by the stove he turned and faced me "well only you do that to me" his faced sofend "sorry these mood swings make me hurt the people I love" I got up when zero started to cry and I kissed him softly "its ok my mom went through this with yuki its perfectly normal trust me my dad almost got his dick cut off" he and I laughed he was still crying because he felt really bad I told him its normal but he wont listen I brought him into my chest he soaked my night shirt but I didn't care "its ok zero you didn't mean it" zero looked at me ans smiled "thank you kaname for blessing me and us of Corse but when Haruka and Rosalie come into this world I will love them and protect us with all I have and I would probably be dead" and with that he got on his toes and kissed me hard and It lasted until we both needed air he also got hard and he blushed "sorry I didn't mean.." he was cut of by my lips agents his we both moaned and I brought both our arousals together "bed….room " I heard zero say I picked him up and get us into the bed "kaname I don't care if its slow or rough sex I just need you I want you deep inside me" and with that I took off his shirt I licked both of his nipples I brought one into my mouth and tweaked the other one after a few minutes of moaning from zero I unbuttoned his pants and slipped my hand in "you ready zero" "oh god zero take me lick my cock up and down take me in your mouth I just need to cum please" and with that I took him into my mouth and I licked the tip and went up ad down "oh god more!" I just did that for zero I removed my shirt and took off zeros pant and took off mine "suck" he took my three fingers I put in his face when I thought it was good enough I placed them at his entrance "remember relax zero" I pushed in one finger and I felt him relax I gave kisses up his chest and I sucked on his neck where his sweet spot "oh god ngh" I gave him a hickey haha "kaname did you just give me a hickey?" I laughed "yes yes I did" he smiled "you found a new way to mark me" "yup!" and I was proud. I added another finger and started fingering zero "more god" 'zero can you hear me' he looked at me weirdly 'yes' 'don't worry its just the blood bond BTW I **love** your smile' 'well thank you' I took out my fingers and lied up my dick with his entrance well here goes nothing and with that I thrusted in him

Zero pov

"oh my god harder kaname" he kept hitting my sweet spot over and over "I'm-I'm going to cum" I arched off of the bed as he started going in-human speed "faster" he started stroking my cock "oh god zero your amazing" we went for nine more rounds and we were both tired 'damn that was some good sex and with that I fell asleep

_**Authors note**_

_**What did you think cappy sex scean I know so flames are welcome but please don't flame **__**J and thx to my beta Readers4Lovers see ya next time**_

_**End of chater 8**_


	7. the return

Well I'm back for now I had a rough time trying to come up with an idea so very sorry: D here goes nothing I don't own vampire knight! So don't sue me pwease

Zero pov

I woke up tired and just wanted to go back to sleep but I was hungry. I slid out of the satin sheets and slipped on my slippers and robe. I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "What to eat?" I got out the things to make pancakes. "How about Strawberries or blueberries?" I asked myself "how about both" I heard from the door. I gasped. "I thought you were sleeping?!" he walked over and hugged me "you thought wrong love" he smiled at me

"You can be annoying you know that right?" I laughed I got out the pan and spatula I mixed everything up and started to make things. Then I realized he was still attached to me. "Are you staying there forever?" he let go and kissed my cheek "I'm going to go and take a shower ok" "ok" I replied. I got bacon out of the fridge and put that in the frying pan. I got breakfast all made and kaname came out of the shower all dressed and clean smelling. I laughed about that it was kind of funny in a way. We got finished eating and I had done the dishes and washed my hands.

Kaname pov

It's very funny how zero doesn't know I was awake. Well it's in the past anyways.

I started to hum a song but couldn't figure it out. "I'll figure it out" my IPhone went off and it showed aido calling "hai?" I waited one second for a reply "Kaname-sama! We have a big problem" this didn't sound good "what is it?" I feared this. "Rido is back" my heart stopped. This wasn't good at all "You're not kidding are you?" he sighed "I wish" I never wanted this to happen. Zero could be in trouble and so many other people "I'll be there in ten minute's" I said to him and then I hung up the phone. "Zero sweetie I have to go it's very important that you go with me" He looked up from his book "why?" I didn't want to tell him but I had to "Rido's back" he gasped and his face took pure shock and fear. I feared for his like and mine and everyone else's. "Oh my gosh this is not good lets go then" he got dressed in two minutes and we spead out of the driveway in two split seconds. We got to cross academy in a hurry. I saw aido and kain at the moon dorm entryway. There by the door was ruka's dead body

What did you think?! I know its sort but my hands hurt sorry more later love and kisses 3 3


End file.
